S'énerver ne sert à rien
by Yummy Yume
Summary: OS shonen-ai. Ichigo est en colère, et il y a de quoi me direz-vous, son amant est absent !


Et voilà un nouvel OS ! Maintenant que je suis lancé sur Bleach, ce ne serait pas étonnant que vous en ayez un troisième dans peu de temps. Ce ne sera peut-être pas un IchigoxToshiro, puisque je suis également une grande fan du ShinjixIchigo et du KenseixIchigo ! M'enfin restez connecté, vous verrez bien. ^^

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à notre dieu à tous, le grand Tite Kubo**

* * *

A l'heure actuelle, il ne fallait pas parler à Ichigo Kurosaki, shinigami remplaçant au reiatsu brûlant, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était dans une colère noire. Il y avait deux inconvénients à cette situation. Tout d'abord, quand il était en colère Ichigo réfléchissait encore moins qu'à l'accoutumer, ce qui était, avouons-le, un réel problème. Mais la raison la plus importante était que le peu de maitrise qu'il avait sur son reiatsu avait disparu, et son énergie spirituelle pulsait d'une aura meurtrière dans quasiment toute la maison Kurosaki.

Même Isshin, le père du shinigami remplaçant, et lui-même shinigami à ses heures perdues (où quand la situation le nécessitait), avait fui la maison afin de respirer convenablement. Yuzu était chez une amie et Karin disputait un match de foot.

Mais parlons plutôt que la raison de cette grosse colère.

Afin de se pencher pleinement sur le problème d'Ichigo, il fallait savoir qu'il était en couple (depuis presque cinq mois) avec le célèbre et talentueux capitaine de la Dixième Division du Gotei 13, j'ai nommé : Toshiro Hitsugaya.

De son côté, Toshiro Hitsugaya, jeune génie et actuel plus jeune capitaine du Gotei 13, était bien loin d'imaginer la colère qu'éprouvait son compagnon à ce moment-là. Et pour cause, il était en ce moment-même en train de disputer un match de foot aux côtés de Karin, une des jeunes sœurs de son amant, car cette dernière l'avait réquisitionné de force.

Alors que Toshiro s'amusait follement (même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais sauf peut-être sous la torture que lui faisait subir son amant tous les soirs depuis le début de son congé dans le monde des humains), Ichigo, lui, pestait contre sa sœur et ses idées folles.

N'en pouvant plus, Ichigo se releva brusquement de son lit où il était assis, sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour se retrouver dans l'entrée où il mit ses chaussures et son manteau. Hors de question d'attraper la crève !

Dehors l'air était gelé et Ichigo dû faire attention où il mettait les pieds s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air après avoir glissé sur une plaque de verglas.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ses pas le conduisirent au terrain de foot où jouaient Karin et Toshiro. Le rouquin prit place sur un banc des gradins et observa les joueurs (ou plutôt « observa un joueur en particulier » mais ne vexons pas les autres protagonistes).

Toshiro le remarqua dès son arrivée. Le reiatsu de son amant lui effleurait la peau de la plus agréable des façons, même si pour l'instant sa pression spirituelle était très élevée. Le jeune capitaine lança un sourire au rouquin. Un imperceptible relèvement de la commissure droite, sachant pertinemment qu'Ichigo le remarquerait car il savait toujours déchiffrer ses expressions et remarquait toujours le moindre détail différent de son faciès.

Pourtant il ne lui rendit pas son sourire.

Comme si Ichigo n'avait pas vu son sourire alors qu'il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Se pourrait-il qu'il le fasse exprès ou n'avait-il réellement rien vu ? Cette interrogation commença à passer en boucle dans l'esprit du petit génie aux cheveux blancs. Il était tellement obnubilé par cette question qu'il manqua lamentablement la passe que venait de lui faire Karin.

La petite brune l'engueula copieusement mais pour l'instant Toshiro n'en avait cure : Ichigo l'ignorait.

Bien loin des considérations de son petit-ami, le premier rejeton Kurosaki repensait aux bons moments qu'il avait partagés avec Toshiro, les yeux dans le vague. Progressivement, il se calma et son reiatsu revint à un stade que nous qualifierons de « normal » pour le shinigami qu'il était. Mais ce qui acheva de lui redonner sa bonne humeur, fut le souvenir de sa mise en couple avec Toshiro.

C'était un jour de pluie au Seireitei, Ichigo était rentrée faire son rapport hebdomadaire auprès du capitaine-commandant. En sortant des locaux de la Première Division, il était tombé sur Toshiro qui se dirigeait vers le bureau de Yamamoto pour un problème de budget.

Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Ichigo fut électrisé par la beauté qui lui faisait face. Des gouttes de pluie coulaient le long de son visage impassible. Ses cheveux blancs qui défiaient habituellement la gravité, étaient plaqués en arrière, gorgés d'eau, et seules quelques mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux. Mais ce qui finit de le clouer sur place, ce fut les deux orbes turquoises qui le fixaient avec une lueur qu'il ne fut pas en mesure de reconnaître sur l'instant. (Plus tard, dans un tout autre contexte, il se rendrait compte que c'était du désir.)

Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, Ichigo lui fit un grand sourire. Auquel Hitsugaya répondit par un tout petit. Ce n'était pas le rictus auquel le rouquin était habitué, c'était un vrai sourire heureux. Comme s'il était content de le voir.

Le temps que l'information monte à son cerveau court-circuité, le capitaine de la Dixième Division avait déjà tourné à l'angle du couloir.

En quelques mouvements de shunpo, le shinigami remplaçant le rejoignit, prit sa main dans la sienne, l'appuya contre le mur et l'embrassa doucement.

Quand il se recula, ce fut pour voir Toshiro rouge écrevisse, les lèvres bougeant sensuellement (selon le rouquin) dans une vaine tentative de dire quelque chose. N'y résistant pas plus longtemps (et aussi parce qu'il ne venait pas de se faire congeler sur place), il réitéra son geste. Cette fois-ci, Toshiro répondit au baiser, d'abord en plaçant sa main libre dans la crinière désordonné de son vis-à-vis, puis en entrouvrant la bouche.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent à bout de souffle, sans se quitter des yeux.

Le troisième baiser, ce fut le jeune capitaine qui l'engagea. Il lâcha la main d'Ichigo pour la placer derrière sa nuque, son autre main continuant à fourrager dans ses cheveux roux. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin avec une extrême douceur. Tout le long, Ichigo ne bougea pas, laissant Toshiro mener le baiser comme il l'entendait. Il passa seulement ses bras autour de la taille du plus petit quand il le sentit se détacher de lui.

Finalement, ils continuèrent toute l'après-midi, oubliant momentanément toute responsabilité et profitant de la présence de l'autre. Les lèvres d'Ichigo se perdaient parfois dans le cou du petit capitaine, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. C'était nouveau pour tous les deux et ils ne voulaient pas se précipiter. Ils auraient tout le temps de se découvrir plus tard.

Malheureusement pour eux, il fut (trop) rapidement l'heure pour chacun d'eux de se séparer.

Ichigo retourna sur terre par le Senkaimon et Toshiro rentra à sa division, tous les deux avec un air « bien baiser », une légère rougeur persistante sur les joues et les yeux brillants. Si personne ne le remarqua pour Ichigo, Matsumoto se fit une joie de le faire remarquer à son « taicho adoré » qui était « si adorable comme ça ». Elle ne dû sa survie qu'à ses excellent réflexes et sa brusque fuite par la fenêtre pour les locaux de la Neuvième Division.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir résolu ce problème de budget avec le capitaine-commandant (chose qu'il avait oublié de faire la veille), Toshiro descendit sur terre pour mettre les choses au clair avec Ichigo. Cette petite rencontre qui ne devait durer que quelques minutes, une heure tout au plus, dura tout le restant de la journée.

Perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées, Ichigo ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le match de foot venait de se finir, ni que Toshiro passait d'un pas rageur à côté de lui.

Il se releva brusquement quand Karin lui dit qu'elle allait passer la soirée chez un de ses amis et qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose parce que Toshiro semblait bien remonté.

Ichigo se précipita à la suite du jeune capitaine et s'arrêta devant lui.

-Hey Toshiro, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

Sans lui répondre, le petit génie le contourna et continua sa route.

Ichigo s'arrêta à nouveau devant lui.

-Toshiro, si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il ne va pas, je ne peux rien faire. Je n'ai pas encore la faculté de lire dans les pensées.

Toshiro le foudroya du regard.

-Tu m'as ignoré. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix polaire.

Si Ichigo n'était pas immunisé contre l'attitude glaciale de son amant en colère, il aurait probablement été changé en iceberg depuis bien longtemps.

-Je suis désolé si tu m'as fait un signe et que je n'ai pas répondu mais j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

L'attitude de Toshiro ne changea pas pour autant, continuant de le tuer du regard.

-Et à quoi tu pensais pour ne rien remarquer ? S'exclama durement Toshiro.

-Je.

Et Ichigo se coupa. « Je pensais à toi. » faisait vraiment guimauve. Et puis de tout façon, c'était une question de fierté, il ne pouvait tout de même pas révéler à son amant que le simple fait de penser à lui avait fait taire toute la colère qui l'habitait… si ?

Devant le silence de son vis-à-vis, Toshiro tourna les talons dans la ferme intention de se rendre au magasin d'Urahara et d'abréger son congé en rentrant à la Soul Society.

Manque de pot, Ichigo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et le rattrapa par le poignet.

-Attends Toshiro ! C'est embarrassant mais je… En fait, je repensais au début de notre relation, quand on s'est mis en couple. Je pensais à toi.

Le rouquin se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, gêné.

La colère de Toshiro retomba aussitôt.

-Et tu trouves ça embarrassant de penser à moi ?

-De te l'avouer, oui. Acquiesça le shinigami remplaçant.

Et cette fois-ci, Ichigo remarqua l'imperceptible relèvement de la commissure droite du petit capitaine. Doucement, le rouquin se pencha en avant pour embrasser amoureusement les lèvres du garçon qui partageait sa vie depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant.

Une grand-mère qui passait par là cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir en voyant les deux garçons s'embrasser. Au lieu de ça, elle se mit à hurler après Ichigo qu'elle essayait de frapper avec son sac.

-Abuseur d'enfant ! Obsédé ! La jeunesse ce n'est plus ce que c'était ! Comment osez-vous poser les mains sur un petit enfant encore pur et innocent ?! Pédophile !

Puis elle se désintéressa du couple et commença à courir en zigzag en criant « Police ! Police ! ».

-Je propose que nous fuyions. Dit Ichigo, très dignement.

-Je suis pour également. Acquiesça Toshiro.

Et main dans la main, ils prirent la direction de la clinique en courant.

* * *

Très chers lecteurs, quand pensez-vous ?

A cause d'une coupure d'électricité, je n'ai pas pu le poster avant mais maintenant que c'est fait j'attends vos impressions ! ^^

Une petite review et... et... et Toshiro vous fait un strip-tease !

Toshiro : QUOI ?!

Ichigo : Moi, je veux bien.

Toshiro (cramoisi) : ...


End file.
